Cuidando al pequeño Emmett
by KatyCullen1901
Summary: ella planeaba pasar todo su fin de semana en su apartamento, ver T.V y rascarse el ombligo todo el día, pero no esperaba que una inoportuna llamada de su hermana mayor Alice hiciera cambiar sus planes. Cuidaría de su sobrinito Emmett una noche. ONE SHOT.


**Que tal chicas! yo aquí les traigo una pequeña historia que venia escribiendo desde hace tiempo. Me divertí mucho escribiéndola y espero que ustedes también se diviertan al leerla :)**

**********Aqui les dejo el link de una cancion: ** .com/watch?v=gVYZJAgLUYA **por si la quiere escuchar cuando se "oiga" en el fic. Es Sexy and I know it de LMFO.**

******Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama solo es mía )**

Cuidando al pequeño Emmett

Pov. Bella

¡Por fin era viernes! Después de una exhaustiva semana llena de tareas, y exámenes, por fin iba a tener todo el fin de semana para descansar y flojear a mis anchas. Estaba por terminar la universidad, por lo cual estaba en los tiempos donde mas trabajo me daba la escuela; pero tan siquiera tendría esos días para despreocuparme un poco, y tal vez ir a visitar a Edward mi novio perfecto…

Eran las 8:00 de la noche, y un maratón de The bing bang theroty* estaba por comenzar. Me encantaba esa serie, no importaba si los episodios eran repetidos, yo me reía con ellos como si fuera la primera vez que los veía, sobre todo con cada ocurrencia de Sheldon Copper.

Me senté en el sillón color marrón gastado que estaba en la estancia de mi apartamento, y encendí la televisión, mientras esperaba a que las palomitas que deje en el microondas se terminaran de cocinar.

Entre el sonido de la televisión y el pop! De las palomitas, escuche como el teléfono sonaba.

Bufé.

No estaba de humor para que fuera una de mis alocadas amigas universitarias invitándome a salir de fiesta. Quería que nadie me molestara en estos pequeños momentos de gloria que tenia, por lo que no me digne a contestar.

Después de 10 minutos, el estúpido aparatejo no dejaba de sonar; impidiéndome ver la televisión; eran este tipo de momentos en los que deseaba tener un identificador de llamadas, y haberle echo caso a mamá. _No quiero hacer gastos innecesarios, _le había dicho. Ahora me odiaba a mi misma por haber sido tacaña. Pero bueno es de imaginarse cuando decides por fin salir del cascaron, y aprender a volar con tus propias alas.

Cansada de escuchar el maldito sonido, arranque el cable del teléfono con demasiada fuerza, inhabilitando al aparato a poder sonar de nuevo. Suspire complacida al ya no escuchar su sonido, y me volví a mi sillón.

Ni un minuto paso cuando ahora sonaba mi teléfono celular.

-¡Maldita sea!-solté enojada- ¡que no puedo estar tranquila por una ves en mi vida!-dije dramáticamente, levantando mis manos al aire.

Tome mi celular y mire en la pantallita quien era.

Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡mierda!

Era nada más y nada menos que mi hermana mayor Alice. Temblé. Ni me quiero imaginar que me haría por no haberle querido contestar antes; un sudor frio me corrió por la nuca, y no demore más en contestar.

-B-b-bueno.-tartamudee, como odiaba cuando tartamudeaba, parecía retrasada mental.

-¡Me puedes decir en este mismo instante porque no contestabas el teléfono Isabella!-gritó histérica

-Numero 1 cálmate, no me gusta que me hables así, ¡ni que fueras tu mi madre! Numero 2, estoy teniendo problemas con mi teléfono de casa -mentí torpemente- ni siquiera lo escuche sonar, y por ultimo numero 3 ¡ya sabes que odio que me digas Isabella!

-¡Como sea! No me importan tus pretextos, necesito que vengas a mi casa…

-¡Ni loca pienses que saldré de mi apartamento! -la corte- pienso no salir en todo el fin de semana.

-Pero…

-¡Nada!

-¿Ni tan si quieras saldrás a ver a Edward?-dijo con sorna

-E-e-este, ¡eso es diferente!

-¡Aja!-dijo sarcásticamente

Bufé

-Bella, por favor, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo con voz lastimera, ya hasta me imaginaba haciendo pucheros y toda la cosa.

-Alice, esta vez no caeré en tus redes, podrás hacer tu "linda vocesita" y tus pucheros de bebe, pero este fin de semana pienso rascarme el ombligo todo el día.

-¡Anda! Realmente te necesito –vacilo- si me ayudas prometo no jugar contigo a la Barbie Bella por al menos 1 mes.

Lo considere. Era una oferta muy tentadora, no tendría que lidiar con ella en el centro comercial, ni escucharla gritarme si me movía un poco mientras me maquillaba o usar las estúpidas zapatillas kilométricas que me hacia usar… sin duda era una oferta que no debía dejar pasar, por lo que naturalmente acepte.

-Esta bien-me rendí- habla.

-Necesito que cuides a Emmett

Emmett era el pequeño hijo de 6 años, de mi hermana y su esposo Jasper.

-¡¿Qué? -dije sorprendida- ¿y que hay con su niñera?, que ella lo cuide.

-Bella, no hagas esto mas difícil, hoy vamos a ir a cenar con los padres de Jasper, y ya sabes como son –rodé mis ojos, sus suegros eran las personas mas dulces que conocía pero Alice siempre exageraba todo - y hablando sobre la niñera –continuo- Emmett las espanta como si este tuviera alguna enfermedad de otro planeta, y no tengo a nadie a quien recurrir más que a ti, ¡por favor! ¡Hazlo por tu hermana favorita!

Lo medite por unos momentos, por mi mente paso decirle que no, pero la imagen de una muy hiperactiva Alice llevándome de shopping en venganza cruzo por mi mente, así que acepte.

-Pues no me queda de otra, cuidare al pequeño diablillo.

-¡Gracias!-grito tan fuerte que casi me revienta el tímpano- te esperamos aquí en mi casa, ¡no te demores! Que la cena es a las 9:30

Hermana favorita, ¡como no! ¡Si es mi única hermana!

A rastras, camine a mi habitación y me cambie mi cómoda pijama de conejitos, por unos jeans gastados y una playera azul marino, junto con mis inseparables converse negros.

Tome mi bolso y las llaves de mi pick up, y partí a lo que seria el final de mi fin de semana de holgazanear.

Mi hermana vivía en unos de los fraccionamientos más exclusivos de Phoenix, por lo que me quedaba lejos de mi humilde apartamento que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, mi cuñadito Jasper si que le daba una buena vida.

"El pequeño Emmett" como todos le decíamos en mi familia a mi sobrinito, era todo un diablito, pero cuando quería podía ser el niño mas adorable; con tan solo ver sus hermosos hoyuelos en sus sonrosadas mejillas, y sus risos castaños adornando su linda carita, sumándole los hermosos ojos azules que tenia, era capaz de convencerte que no era capaz de romper ni un solo plato…

Suerte que yo lo conocía demasiado bien para caer en sus juegos.

Llegue justo a tiempo, eran las 9:10, cuando me encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa de mi hermana.

-¡Bella! -grito Alice al verme y se me lanzo a los brazos- sabía que no me fallarías –dijo al soltarme, esta estaba enfundada en un elegante vestido color lila corto, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su delgada figura, aun después de haber tenido a Emmett.

-Si lo se, pero ya déjate de emotividad y vete, que llegaras tarde a la cena, solo te quedan 20 minutos.

-¡Oh cierto! pasa, Emmett esta en la cocina cenando, por cierto, los números de emergencia están pegados en el refrigerador, el extintor esta a un lado de la chimenea, y el oso cariñosito de Emmett esta en…

-Si Alice –la interrumpí- ya se donde esta todo, ni que fuera una desconocida.

-Es la costumbre, lo que le digo a cada niñera que Emmett ahuyenta, pero en fin… ¡JASPER! ¡BAJA TU REDONDO TRASERO AHORA MISMO! ¡LLEGAREOMS TARDE!- grito furiosa.

-¡Si amor ya voy!- se escucho a lo lejos la voz de Jasper, para después verlo bajar las escaleras estrepitosamente rápido.

-Bueno Bella, nos vemos mas al rato –dijo con una enorme sonrisa, y me deposito un beso en mi mejilla. Si, Alice era bipolar, no sabia ni como había conseguido casarse con alguien que soportara su temperamento. Por eso nunca dude de Jasper, sabia que la amaba demasiado, a pesar de su forma de ser, y que nunca la lastimaría.

-Si mi Emmy quiere quedarse dormir hasta tarde no importa, solo los fines de semana lo puede hacer –mencionó- ya nos despedimos de el hace rato, así que eso es todo.

Asentí.

-Que tal Jasper –salude a mi cuñado cuando estuvo a un lado de mi hermana.

-Hola Bella, gracias por cuidar a Emmett esta noche

-No hay problema, ahora ya ¡váyanse! Tengo aun niño al que cuidar.

-Por cierto Bells –dijo Alice- si quieres puedes llamar a Edward- y me guiño un ojo. Yo rodé los míos.

-Si claro, gracias –dije mientras veía como se subían a su auto, y desaparecían a lo lejos.

Camine a través de la espaciosa y elegante casa, adornada muy al estilo Alice en tonalidades lila y verde limon. Llegue a la cocina, y me encontré a mi sobrino sentado en la barrita de la cocina comiendo espagueti; su piernas colgaban de lo alto que estaba el banquillo, y el las movía hacia delante y atrás. Sonreí, su carita estaba embarrada de salsa de tomate en todo el contorno de su boca haciéndolo ver terriblemente adorable.

-¡Que hay de nuevo mi pequeño Emmett! –dije sonriendo y abriendo mis brazos para recibirlo.

-¡Tía Bella! –Chilló- dio un salto desde donde estaba, y corrió hasta mí para abrazarme- ¡que bueno que estas aquí! ¡Te extrañaba!

-Aowww pequeño yo también, y te cuidare esta noche.

-¡Yay!-dijo dando un saltito y levantando su puñito al aire – ¡nos divertiremos mucho! ¡Ven te mostrare mis videojuegos! – dijo jalando mi brazo fuertemente mientras corríamos por los pasillos para llegar a la estancia.

Este niño si que era fuerte para su edad, me estaba mallugando en brazo.

-¡Auch! – me queje.

-¡Oh! Lo siento –dijo sonriendo, mostrándome su lindos hoyuelos

-Ya no importa, enséñame tus videojuegos.

-¡Si mira mi Xbox! Es lo máximo, jugaremos a ¡Halo Reach!*

-¿Qué cosa? –dije confundida, no sabia nada de videojuegos.

-¡Ay tía! –Dijo suspirando- ¡solo tienes que matar a los aliens para salvar al universo! ¡Patearemos el trasero de los Covenant* como las ratas que son! –dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Salvar el universo, matar aliens, covenants… ¿que rayos era un covenant?

Parecía que mi noche estaría llena de acción… y con un muy hiperactivo Emmett de por medio. Suspire, ¿porque rayos mi sobrinito no había heredado la forma de ser de mi cuñado Jasper? El siempre tan apacible y tranquilo… y en cambio mi hermana era todo un torbellino chino, igual que el pequeño Emmett.

-Toma tía usa este –dijo dándome un control remoto blanco que tenia varios botoncitos de colores.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? –pregunté como que no quiere la cosa. Emm se encontraba encendiendo la consola, y la gigante pantalla de la televisión de plasma se iluminó.

-Tia Bells solo tienes que presionar este botón para disparar –y me mostro cual era- el botón amarillo para cambiar de arma, el verde para brincar y el azul para recargar tu arma ¿entendido? –pregunto como si le estuviera explicando a un bebe. Rodé mis ojos.

-Si claro.

Minutos después me encontraba en una acalorada pelea entre humanos y aliens, trataba de darles con mi pistola lo más que podía…pero que va, esto de manejar los controles no era lo mio.

Me dedique a observar por un segundo a Emmett. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la emoción que sentía mientras jugaba, saltaba de aquí para allá tomando con fuerza su control, gritando cosas como: "estúpidos covenants" "¡te matare!" "¡muereeeee!". Estaba absorto en el videojuego y pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Sonreí, cosas tan simples como esto emocionaban a un pequeño, lo que es ser niño, lo inocente que puedes llegar a ser…

Él se percato de mi mirada y le puso pausa al juego.

-¿Qué me vez tía?

-Nada, solo que te ves gracioso brincando de aquí para allá -reí

-Yo creo que mirabas lo sexi que soy –dijo con su vocecilla cantarina levantando sus cejas sugestivamente y meneando sus caderas haciendo un bailesito gracioso. ¿Acaso dije que de niño puedes llegar a ser muy inocente? Bueno en Emmett ya no se aplica eso.

-¡Emmett! –lo reprendí- ¿quien te enseña esas cosas?

-No querrías saber –sonrió

Y era verdad ni quería imaginármelo.

Después de un rato volvió a hablar.

-Oye tía

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo tocarte una bubi? –pregunto "inocentemente"

-¡ ¿Qué? ¡Estas loco! ¡Soy tu tía! ¡Que rayos te enseñan tus padres! – grité. Cuando llegue Alice hablaría seriamente con ella y Jasper…respiré profundamente, me tranquilice y medite una respuesta madura para el- No, no puedes tocarme una "bubi"-dije lentamente- de echo podrás hacerlo hasta que tengas una novia, y solo si ella te lo permite.

-¡Eso no es justo! A Rose aun no le crecen…

-¡¿Rose? ¿Quién es Rose? –dije horrorizada.

Suspiro sonoramente con cara de enamorado.

-Rose es mi novia –menciono con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-¡Corrijo! Podrás tocar unas bubis hasta que estés casado ¡casado me oyes! –grité.

-Ok ya lo entendí, pero relaaaax –dijo la palabra en tono hippie. Rodé mis ojos.

-Tía

-¿Qué pasa? –dije cansada

-¿Tu tienes novio?

-Si Edward, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Aaaa si ya, aquel flacucho greñudo, claro como olvidarlo…

-¡Emmy!

-¡No te enojes tía!–Dijo con cara de cachorrito abandonado, se quedo en silencio por un momento- ¡creo que te hace falta que tu novio te toque las bubis!- canturreo riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Ven acá niño del demonio! –grite levantándome de mi asiento para lanzarme contra el, pero era rápido y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Dure como media hora correteándolo, tratando de alcanzarlo pero el muy pillo cada ves que estaba a punto de tomarlo del brazo, me esquivaba y soltaba risotadas estruendosas, haciéndome inevitablemente acompañarlo en sus risas.

Cuando ya no pude más por el cansancio me tumbe en el sillón tratando de acompasar mi respiración.

-Vaya Emmy has logrado que la tía Bella sudara como un cerdo –reconocí. Pero no escuche ninguna vocecilla chillona que me contestara, así que me levante rápidamente para buscarlo. Ese niño solo es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Me adentre por la casa, buscándolo pero nada…

Hasta que lo encontré tirado en el suelo de un pasillo dormido, se veía adorable, con sus ojitos cerrados parecía un angelito, su cuerpecito se hallaba desparramado, con una pierna por aquí, un brazo por allá…

Sonreí, era un niño tremendo, pero así lo amaba. Cuidadosamente tratando de que no se despertara lo tome en brazos y me dirigí a su habitación.

Cuando llegue lo recosté en su cama y lo arrope con su edredón del Hombre Araña (su súper héroe favorito), para después limpiarle su carita chamagosa con una toallita húmeda.

Baje las escaleras y mire la hora.

10:30

Aun no era tan tarde, por lo que seguí el consejo de Alice y llame a Edward.

-Bueno –contestaron en la otra línea

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, como un colibrí al batir sus alas, con tan solo escuchar su voz…

-Hola amor –me las arregle para decir

-Mi Belly Bells –dijo cariñosamente, era así como me había apodado, casi no me gustaba que me dijera así, pero lo dejaba pasar por solo ser el- ¿Qué hay amor? ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, te llamaba para decirte si quieres venir a casa de Alice, aquí estoy

-¿Y eso porque?

-Estoy cuidando a Emmett, pero ya se durmió… y no quiero estar sola –dije lastimosamente, para convencerlo de que viniera.

-¡No te preocupes! Voy para allá ¡te amo!

-¡Yo también te amo!- y corto la llamada.

En menos de 10 minutos ya se encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa.

-Hola –me saludo y me dio un corto beso en los labios, yo lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre a la sala, donde nos sentamos juntos, el recostado en el respaldo del sillón y yo en su pecho.

Estábamos callados, pero era un silencio cómodo, disfrutaba de su compañía al igual que el, y de como suavemente acariciaba mis cabellos.

-¿Y a que se debe que hayas solicitado de mis servicios?-dijo jovialmente bromeando.

-Callá- y le di un golpecito en el pecho- estaba un poco aburrida después de que Emmett se durmió, así que decidí llamarte.

-¿O sea que soy tu entretenimiento?-dijo falsamente resentido.

-No amorcito-solté preocupada girándome para poder verlo posando mis manos en su duro pero formado pecho.

-No te creo – ¿así que quería jugar eh?

-¡Por favor! ¡Te extrañaba horrores! ¿No es suficiente?

-No, si no me lo demuestras –sonrió ladinamente.

Me reí, tome su cara con mis manos para aproximar su rostro al mio para besarle, y demostrarle lo mucho que lo extrañé.

-¡No olvides tocarle las bubis! ¡La tía Bella esta frustrada por que no lo haces! ¡Ajajajaja! –interrumpió los gritos de un voz chillona. Me gire y vi a Emmett al pie de las escaleras viéndonos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero yo ya lo veía todo rojo. Primero por lo obvio estaba roja como un tomate, y segundo quería matar a ese pequeño gusano…

-¡Ven acá! – grite colérica, y salte para ir contra el pero Edward me detuvo.

-Solo es un niño déjalo

-Pero es que…

-Shhh…-poso un dedo sobre mis labios mientras los miraba. Comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente y se aproximó a besarme. Las mariposas revoloteaban incesantemente en mi barriga, sus dulces labios rozaban los míos gentilmente, hasta hacerme olvidar por que estaba enojada. Tome un puño de su cabello para acercarlo más a mí, y profundice el beso. Duramos buen rato besándonos, hasta que la música de una canción a todo volumen nos interrumpió.

**(N/A: Aqui es donde se usa la cancion ;D, no va muy de acuerdo con el texto, pero solo para que sientan el "ambiente" jeje .com/watch?v=gVYZJAgLUYA)**

"_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_

_I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah_!"

Rodé mis ojos, no podía ser posible…

Subí corriendo las escaleras de la mano de Edward y lo que vi cuando llegue al cuarto donde provenía la estruendosa música me dejo algo pasmada.

"_This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,_

_It's real fool with the big F o_

_They like bruce lee rock at the club_"

Cantaba Emmett con su vocecita a la perfección la letra de la canción. Se hallaba solamente en calzoncillos, los cuales tenían impresa la cara de spiderman en toda la extensión del trasero de mi sobrino. Se contoneaba de aquí para allá, con unos enormes bigotes negros pintados sobre sus labios, saltando sobre la cama de sus padres.

"(_Ahhh) Girl look at that body x3_" y se pasaba sus manitas por su pancita, según el mostrándonos lo sexy que era.

"_I-I-I work out_" canturreaba flexionando sus inexistentes biceps y se daba besitos en el antebrazo. No soporte mas y me reí a carcajadas a mas no poder, me lloraban los ojos de tanto reír y mi estomago comenzaba a doler por no tomar el oxigeno suficiente. Edward solo me miraba divertido, no se, pero en su mirada vi un atisbo de que planeaba hacer algo.

"_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_"

Edward se movió demasiado rápido, en un momento el también ya se encontraba arriba de la cama bailando y gesticulando con los labios la letra de la canción. Me tire al suelo, atacada por la risa.

"_I'm sexy and I know it_"

Y en ese instante Edward se despojo de su camiseta, y a mi se me escapo todo el aire. Comencé a toser exageradamente ahogándome de la impresión. Esa última imagen me había dejado MUY sorprendida y…caliente. Era tan jodidamente sexy y chocantemente guapo, que quien no se quedaría en shock al ver su escultural cuerpo _sin_ ropa.

Edward seguía bailando seximente junto al pequeño Emmett, le daba vueltas en el aire a su camiseta, hasta que de improviso me la lanzo a la cara. Yo atontada la tome e inhale el masculino olor que esta emanaba. Aquí comenzaba hacer calor… y MUCHO.

Pero al llegar una parte de la canción yo prácticamente morí allí mismo, no literal.

"_Check it out, check it out_

_..._

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah (x3)"_

Emmett se dió la vuelta y comenzó a mover de un lado a otro sus nalguitas, reí con fuerza.

Edward lo imitó… y pues creo que ya saben lo que pasó. El azul marino de sus pantalones contrastaba con la piel blanca de su espalda, haciéndolo ver irresistible, sobre todo por esas generosas nalgas que te daban ganas de…_contrólate Bella tu sobrino esta aquí._

"_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wig-yea, yea_

_Do the wiggle, man_

_I do the wiggle, man (yea)_

_I'm sexy and I know it..._

_Ayyy, yeah"_

Tenía calor… y ¡MUCHO!

-¿Que te pareció tía Bella? ¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo? –levanto sus cejas de arriba para abajo.

-…-no dije nada en concreto solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, mientras aferraba a mi pecho la camiseta de Edward con mis manos, _no dejaría por ningún motivo que se la pusiese de nuevo._

-Bella ¿te encuentras bien? –me llamo Edward preocupado

-Creo que esta en shock –dijo Emmett riendo- ¿Acaso no te había visto antes sin camiseta?

Ese no era para nada un niño, ¡era un adolescente en un cuerpo de niño de 6 años!

-Hummm –se quedo pensativo- No, es la primera vez.

-¡Con razón! –Chilló con su vocecilla- se quedo pasmada de la impresión, mírala nomas –se carcajeó- se aferra a tu camiseta como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Mi vida, ya paso –dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Pero para mi nada había pasado, aun sentía latente el calor corriendo por mis venas, y no ayudaba mucho el que no se cubriera el pecho.

Trate de recomponerme, y para mi felicidad en unos minutos después lo logré.

-Cúbrete ahora mismo –dije dándole su camiseta- si no quieres que me lance enzima de ti frente a Emmett

-Eso no me molestaría –soltó pícaramente sonriendo.

-¡Edward!

-Ya pues me la pongo. Observe con lastima como sus pectorales quedaban fuera de mi vista.

-Y bien Emmy ¿A que se deben los bigotes? –pregunto curioso Edward cuando ya todos nos hallábamos tranquilamente viendo una película en la sala.

-Oh si lo bigotes –dijo mientras se los acariciaba, imitando una falsa voz de adulto- Me hacen ver maduro, y por lo que se a las chicas les gustan los chicos maduros –nos guiño un ojo.

Media hora después se quedo profundamente dormido. Le puse su pijama lo mas delicadamente posible para que no se despertara, y lo recosté en su cama.

Al bajar las escaleras me di cuenta de que Alice y Jasper ya habían llegado y estaban platicando con Edward. Los vi muy divertidos, por lo que sospeche si les estaba contando sobre mi reacción al verlo _sin_ camiseta. Si así lo era, lo mataría, no quería que mas gente se riera a mi costa ya tenía suficiente con mi pequeño y adorado sobrinito.

-¡Bella! Muchas gracias por haber cuidado a Emmett eres la mejor –dijo Alice cuando ya estuve abajo, y me asfixio con un abrazo.

-Ya Edward nos conto lo divertidos que se la pasaron –agrego Jasper divertido. Mire a Edward levantando una ceja.

-Y-y-yo no les dije nada sobre tu sabes –dijo nervioso, _mas le valía._

-Bueno pues la verdad Emmett se porto bien, dentro de lo que significa bien para él, no me dio problemas –sonreí, Emmett me las tendría que pagar luego, pero por ahora le ahorre algunos problemas.

-Bueno, muchisisisisimas gracias, no se como agradecértelo

-Con solo cumplir con tu promesa de no jugar conmigo a la Barbie me doy por bien pagada, no te preocupes.

Después de despedirnos Edward y yo nos fuimos juntos a mi apartamento. Me fui en su coche, por lo que deje mi pickup en casa de Alice, pero no me importo, con tal de prolongar mi tiempo con Edward.

Al entrar a mi casa y cerrar la puerta me tomo de la cintura posesivamente.

-Que ocurr…-pero me corto posando sus labios sobre los míos. Los movía pasionalmente queriendo marcarlos como suyos, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos para estar lo mas cerca posible. Paso su lengua sobre mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso y yo gustosa se lo di. Cuando nos falto el oxigeno nos separamos.

-¿Y a que se debió eso? –dije jadeante.

-Fue porque la forma en que me mirabas mientras bailaba era tan… sexy, sobre todo porque te mordías el labio, eso me dejo con ganas de esto-y de nuevo ataco mi boca, mordió levemente mi labio inferior, y succiono suavemente de él.

Yo me encontraba en mi paraíso personal. Edward, yo, en mi apartamento, solos…con el aprisionándome a la pared. Era de lo mas feliz en estos momentos.

-Pero…algo de lo que dijo Emmett me dejo preocupado

-¿Qué cosa? –dije confundida

-¿Es verdad que estas frustrada por que no te toco tus…ya sabes…bubis?

Mi cara debería parecer un semáforo en estos momentos. El calor de la vergüenza se arremolinaba justo detrás de mi nuca, y lo único que pude hacer fue desviar mi mirada de sus ojos.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Es verdad? –tomo mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo de frente.

-B-b-bueno –comencé nerviosa- t-tu nunca me has tocado se _esa_ forma.

-Eso se puede arreglar- agregó mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de mi blusa…

**¿Que les pareció? ¿se quedaron con ganas de mas? ¡pillinas! jajaja, lo hubiera continuado, pero aun no doy el paso para llegar a ese tipo de escenas.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si es así díganmelo en un comentario y si no... también, acepto todo tipo de criticas, pero no ofensivas ¡eh!**

**Y muchas gracias por todos los favoritos, alertas y reviews a mis historias! mil gracias! :D**

**Enchanted**

**El chico del banco**

***Tha bing bang theory es una serie sobre nerds de warnner channel ¡se las recomiedo!**

***Halo Reach es un famoso juego de la consola XBOX 360**

***Covennants son los chicos malos del juego ^^**


End file.
